Fated Intervention
by Littlest1
Summary: Defeated upon the battlefield Ozpin offers Qrow a choice that will turn the rivers of fate for all of Renmant.


**Aloha Readers!**

 **So I have been talking a lot with my friend, when an idea came to me. As I started to describe it more and more of the picture became clear. This is the result of that train of thought.**

 **I don't own RWBY or anything else besides my storyline.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Destiny and Fate are funny things. Most people think that they are the same, but in actuality they aren't. They are unmoving but can still be changed given the right circumstances. This is the story of a moment when Fate intervened and sent the Destiny of Remnant on a tailspin and changed the world. This is the story of one such fated intervention._

Prolouge

Qrow leaned against a crumbling wall panting as he clutched his side, fighting to stay conscious. The hunter knew that he wasn't going to make it home, not this time. He looked at the decimated town, letting out a curse he hissed and pressed his hand tighter to his side. It was always his Oum forsaken Semblance, his eyes widened when he heard a weak voice call out. "Ngn!" Qrow's eyes widened.

"OZ!" Qrow called out as he limped over to his friend, his weapon acting as a crutch. When he reached his friend he realized that it wasn't just him that most likely wasn't going to make it out of this alive. The esteemed Headmaster was a mess of torn clothes, bloodly cuts and dark bruises.

"It seems that we vastly underestimated the danger my old friend." Oz weakly chuckled trying to sit up, his arms were battered and bloody.

"Don't strain yourself Oz." Qrow advised, Ozpin ignored him and leaned up against the wall.

"I am sorry for having dragged you into this my friend." Ozpin weakly apologized. Qrow just shook his head in rebuttal.

"It's fine Oz. I am sorry too, if I hadn't come then maybe..." Qrow trailed off, but Ozpin knew what he was blaming his Semblance, something that Ozpin hated.

"Stop that line of thought right now." Ozpin commanded.

Qrow opened his mouth, but Ozpin just glared until he closed it again. "I always knew that I was going to die on the job, I just regret two things." Qrow said his voice raspier than usual.

"What's that?" Oz asked, not even refuting his claim that they were going to die.

"One that I left my flask with Ruby and two that I will never get to see my family again." Qrow said, a fond smile as he thought of his thirteen year old niece and how she never failed to brighten his day.

Ozpin looked at his longtime friend, he couldn't help but empathize and envy Qrow at the same time. His gaze fell on his cane and suddenly he felt his gears begin to turn.

"Qrow?" Ozpin asked softly debating with himself.

"Hmm?" Qrow answered, fighting to stay conscious as the blood pooled around them.

"What if you could see your family again?" Ozpin asked seriously. The other man's eyes shot open and he stared into the eyes of one of his closest friends. The look on Oz's face, especially his eyes, made Qrow pause and focus despite the pain he was in.

"How?" Qrow asked, Ozpin hesitated but regained his conviction.

"It is complicated and I have only ever done it by myself, never with anyone else." Ozpin vaguely answered.

"Can you guarantee that I will survive the process?" Qrow asked not at all put off by the man's answer, he would gladly put his life in Oz's hands.

"I can't guarantee that. Are you still willing to risk it and trust me?" Ozpin questioned.

"Without a doubt." Qrow answered with a grim smile. Ozpin nodded and returned the smile weakly. He grasped his cane tight in one hand, the other clutched his friend's arm then reached towards his semblance.

Both hunters began to glow, gritted their teeth as they tried hard not to scream at the onslaught of pain. Finally if was too much and both were soon swallowed in darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~*~*~*~Two Years Later~*~*~*~

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day Ever!" A distinctly feminine voice called.

A black haired teen looked across the deck of the airship and saw a rather voluptuous blonde hugging a petite girl dressed heavily in red and black. He and his companion listened to the two siblings talk. He also had black hair, was shorter than the first teen and had vivid wine red eyes.

"Two years ahead, that's impressive." The red eyed teen said.

"Indeed. She is someone to keep an eye on." The g haired teen said.

"You saying that because you're impressed, or because you think she's cute?" The teen joked, nudging his friend in the ribs. The boy smirked before giving his companion a quick kiss.

"A bit of both." He said walking away from his dazed companion.

"Damn it OZ!" The red eyed teen cursed. He stayed put when a screen lit up with a news report. Personally he thought that Roman looked a bit too girly to be taken seriously, but the orange haired criminal seem to actually be a threat. He only half listened to Glynda, his attention mostly on the hooded teen from earlier. For some reason he felt drawn to her and to a lesser extent her sister.

He laughed as the sister were distressed over the blonde's ruined shoes. For a second Red and Silver clashed and the dark haired lad couldn't help but feel that something had shifted. He offered her a small smile and smirked when she tore her gaze away, cheeks a light pink.

"Enjoying the view Qrow?" Ozpin called out to the raven haired teen. Qrow looked at his best friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"She is only two years younger than us. Nothing wrong with looking." Qrow said with a smirk winking at the other teen.

"I wonder who she is?" Oz mused.

"Will find out soon enough Ozpin." Qrow said, watching as their new school came into view. He then scramble to keep his balance as he felt something crush his windpipe. Glancing at the reflection in the mirror he saw the familiar sight of an ice cream obsessed psycho.

"Neo! Get off me!" Qrow called as he tried to wrench his adopted sister from her perch. Ozpin smirked and sipped his hot chocolate, deciding his friend could handle Neapolitan by himself.

 _Sometimes Fate intervenes and relationships change as those who would guide a person, now walk beside them. Sometimes we are given second chances and have someone to help with the burden of life. A small ripple creates shockwaves and the carefully planned destinies are changed._


End file.
